harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of spells/Archive 1
Spell Types + Usage I think, you should split the list into sub-lists, like Charms, Defencive, Offencive, ect. This would make it easier to find the spell you are looking for. 19:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I second that You could just search the page with your browser. You can go on to the options of virtually any web browser and find an option that allows you to search the text on the page. ~Torongo~ 23:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I Agree but not like PAGES. I like having all of the spells on 1 page. However it would be nice to know what each spell is classified as. I think like a list with links would be good but not different pages for "Charms, Defencive, Offencive, ect." ~A Fan~ Pronunciations I think that the pronunciations of the spells should be added... 20:23, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :I suggest the pronounciation be removed. Most of the words do derive from Latin but it is really up to the reader to decide how it plays in the mind.Mafalda Hopkirk 16:43, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Pronunciation is never mentioned in the books, but it is in the movies, thus it will be mentioned. The Unbeholden 15:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::I see absolutly no reason pronunciation should be removed, i mean in obvious cases where we do not know it should be left out, but wether they be film only pronunciations they help a great deal i agree its sometimes hard to tell how a spell should be said diobern 00:43, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I think that the pronunciation af all spells should say, it really helps you to tell how each spell should be corretly spoken. I see no reason what-so-ever as to why the pronunciation of each spell should be removed. I think the pronunciation shuold be written acording to the spells etymology. If it comes from latin, it should have a latin pronunciation, even if its hard for English speakers. That way, for an instance, Alerte Ascendare would be A-LER-teh ash-CHEN-deh-re, and not A-LEHRT-tey ah-SEN-deh-rey, since it gives the spells a much more unified look. Just like Greek-based spells like Episkey should be pronunced accordingly. Juniojames 00:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I think it is not Alerte Ascendare but rather Volate Ascendere (HPSpain). Where are we getting these pronunciations from? As I scroll through the list, it seems as though much of this follows what's considered "Church Latin," rather than the actual Roman dialect. Is there any stated merit from Rowling on which enunciation is correct, or if one works better than the other? Flickandswish (talk) 16:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia Should someone integrate the information from the Wikipedia list of spells? :here. Just need to update the links to point to the right pages. -- Ned Scott 05:07, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Flagrante and Flagrate I think Flagrante and Flagrate are actually the same thing, but used in different ways. Hermione used it to mark doors, while it can also be used to make objects hot. Their naming seem just a little too similar. It's possible that they are the same spell. But as one has a 'n' in it and the other one doesn't, this suggests that they're also pronounced differently, which in Harry Potter makes all the difference between two different spells. Alphabetizing How are these sorted? By incantation or common terminology? It isn't uniform. Mafalda Hopkirk 16:43, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I think common terminology is the better option because that is where people will look when they don't know the spell. Me_Potter_Fan 07:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Split This seems like something copied from wikipedia. We already have categories about it.--Matoro183 (Talk) 23:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :But we need to make sure every spell here has its own article that includes all the information from this list. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::True--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:28, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, its good to have a quick run down of all the spells in the series, not just the books but the movies and games as well (with special notation to indicate so of course) I will go ahead and make any neccesary changes to remove confusion, make some articles that haven't been made and so on. If anyone could help, that would be greatly appreciated, I'm sure theres plenty people out there who have read the books better then I have that would be invaluable to this wikia. The Unbeholden 02:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Seems fine as it is if you ask me. The layout is good, the links work fine. So I see no reason to split it... I think that the charms shouldn't be on the spells page, they need to have a page called "List of Charms".Webshowmaker7535 16:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Webshowmaker7535. But they should have a list of of spells in each type of spell. Like: *List of Charms *List of Curses and so on, *--pokeball32102 Why not separate the list according to their appearance in the books, movies and video games (if the book's spells are also mentioned in movies or games is not necessary to repeat), and within these categories, separate them in seven types of spells (transfiguration, charm, jinx, etc. .)??? Harry Potter Video game spells There are several spells from the Harry Potter Video Games that are not included in the spells list, even though spells from the movies are. I was wondering if these will be included later? :They should be added. 02:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, except make sure to add a little comment saying if its from a Game/Movie, just so we know whats from the book and what isn't. The Unbeholden 15:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Just started adding video game spells, theres a lot though. If anyone wants to help, heres a link to a very good link that lists them all, . I can't do it all on my own. The Unbeholden 10:28, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Nah the spells list should not be split!! I've got a complete list of them (i.e. all spells mentioned in the books, films and games). Unfortunately it's handwritten in a book somewhere. As soon as I've found it, I'll finish off the list. Missing spells I noticed this article has some curses missing and other spells, Category:CursesI will put the ones I can't find here, Garrotting Gas, Arania Exumai, Entrail-Expelling Curse, Slug-Vomiting Charm and Taboo----The Unbeholden 18:39, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :added some more, Unbreakable Vow, Refilling Charm, Pack spell, Knee Reversal Hex, Jelly Brain Jinx, Jelly Fingers Curse, Intruder Charm, Horton-Keitch Braking Charm, Hover Charm, Gripping Charm, Banishing Charm, Placement Charm and Atmospheric Charm. Quick note: The above post placed this talk page in the Curses category. Since I think that hadn't been the intention, I wikilinked it properly instead. Revert if my assumption had been wrong, though. --Sid20:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The spell Bombarda is missing from when Hermione freed Sirius Black from the tower in the 3rd movie Also, Bombarda Maxima used wordlessly in the 5th movie. Used by Professor Umbridge while breaking into the room of requirement. Toenail Growth Hex? This spell doesn't have a title, Toenail growth hex is made up, which means its a bit misleading for people to think its called "Toenail Growth Hex" when we don't actually know its real name. Same goes for "Slug Curse"/ The Unbeholden 19:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Just found out, later on in the book series, the time ron got himself hit with his own spell and vomited slugs, the name of the spell was mentioned, "Slug-Vomiting Charm ", so I guess that solves that problem. 10:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::If where mentioning spells that where used but don't have titles, then we should add the spells used by Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore during their duel at the end of Order of the Phoenix? The Unbeholden 13:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Gilderoy lockhart Gilderoy Lockhart he mentions a few spells, we don't know if they exist but can they be mentioned here? such as Babbling Curse, Peskipiksi Pesternomi, Transmogrifian Torture or Homorphus Charm ...The Unbeholden 20:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Alphabetizing Under the A heading, Orodultus is listed. Since this is an alphabetized list, shouldn't that be under the O heading? --Phoenix713 22:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Edit In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fred and George Weasley tell Harry Potter that their line of Shield Hats are imbued with a Shield Charm. I think Shield Hats should be added to the notes on the Shield Charm (Protego) in the List of spells section. --Phoenix713 05:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Under Antonin Dolohov's curse, it says that Harry Potter conjured a shield charm to protect Hermione. This did not occur in the books, not so sure about the movies but I don't think it was there either. Harry connjured a shield charm when Dolohov attempted to use the curse against him. When this happened the effect of the spell was reduced to something "like a blunt knife" (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 35, Beyond the Veil). Another interesting point is that even though Dolohov has his voice back when he curses Harry, he still curses him nonverbally, suggesting that maybe this spell is actually a nonverbal spell, and it did to Hermione what Dolohov meant it to do. Lucyjoan 22:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Shouldn't this page be split into several different pages (one for each spell)? That way, the spells that were mentioned earlier could have a spell. You could add Category:Spells to the end of each page, that way they can be identified. Hollyfire the Warrior|Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 17:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. This page should be split for a number of reasons: the uselessness of the page, seen as we have categories for listing purposes; we have split other lists like "List of Non-canonical spells" and removed "List of Characters", so don't do the same to this? Furthermore, the list is frequently edited by anonymous users, who either vandalize the page, adding non-canon spells, pronunciations and incantations (like adding Oradultus as the Age Line Spell's incantation), or adding correct information, but not stating their references (making users think that said statements are false; confusing everyone). So, for those reasons, I think that this page's red links should be fixed and the page removed. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 17:53, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Bumping. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Voldemort making Harry bow In the Imperius Curse section it shows Voldemort making Harry bow. This should not be here as it was NOT an Imperius Curse and its effects and how it felt were completely different from that of the curse. Should it be removed by an Administrator or some other user? LordAidan 12:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Why do you think it wasn't? This is the only case where it shows what it feels, so you can't say that it felt different. Plus, the effects were the same, just that harry managed to beat voldemort's will, twice(once in the bowing part, and then again when he beat him in the expelliarmus-avada kadavera). I don't think it could have been the Imperius Curse. Probably some kind of Jinx or Hex. With the Imperius Curse the victim acts differently. The feeling of the Imperius Curse is described in detail when Crouch/Moody teaches them to resist it. Voldemort forcing Harry's bow doesn't match up with that.--Planet-man828 05:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I doesn't sound like the Imperius curse. I'm almost 100% sure it wasn't the Imperius Curse. When Harry was hit with Imperio during class, the feeling was described as being, a total loss of care and concern for what others think. He did shake off Voldemort at first, but when he was hit with the other spell the feeling was like he was being bended by another invisible force, his spine curved no matter how hard he tried to fight it. If he bowed because of another Imperio he would have felt open minded and happy to do it. REPLY: Personally as the Minister Of Magic 702 here in the United States, I think that it was a Cruciartus/Imperio spell. As you have seen, and talked about, Voldemort can do very dark dark magic. And he can also halfen spells. Like a Avada Kedavra/Reducto. Almost like Molly Weasleys curse at Bellatrix. Henceforth, I think the spell was a dark magic curse combined with Imperio and Crucio. Vulnera sanantur Someone should replace snape's healing charm with vulnera sanatur. It was the spell snape used to heal malfoy from sectumsempera in the movie. --WhiteWizardOfWater 06:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I would say the incantation is Vulnera Sanelto. Probably derived from Latin: vulneris, meaning wound and sanare, meaning heal.--Rodolphus 08:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I watched it in mexico, where they have subtitles and coppied it off onto my phone. They spelled it sanatur. Still though, thank you. --WhiteWizardOfWater 22:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Warner Brothers would've subtitled the film for international release, so, for the time being, I think Vulnera Sanatur is the most official rendering. We can confirm it for certain from the subtitles on the English-language DVD when it is is released. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) someone says sectumsempra blood comes out of you when you say vulnera sanetur make it go back inside your body I think it was 'Vulnera Sanentur' and all of that other spelling seems crazy :P I don't have my reasoning I was just adding this in :3 Also, about another spell: The Undetectable-Extension-Charm is 'Capacious Extremus!' As noted in a Pottermore page. Message me if you want me to find the link! CorporealPatronus (talk) 01:19, April 18, 2016 (UTC)Patronus Video game spells The spells who has come from the video games a think should have there own article. I don´t know why but i feel that the game spells are different. :) maybe I am strange. XD -- 08:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes...I agree. I think the spells from the books, films and games should all by split up. There should be a title saying 'Book Spells' then an alphabetical list of those. 'Film Spells' then another alphabetical list. Then 'Game Spells' then one more alphbetical list. --Lilemzy95 16:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see the need. After all, they all fall into canon (per the Canon Policy). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) you forgot one more theres still one more spell that I have spotted missing! I hope youll add it in. its "vera veto" used in chamber of secrets, in trasfigurations. to transform animals into water goblets. :It's Fera Verto, and it's on the list. - Nick O'Demus 16:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Split into types of spells I think the list should be split into: Charms,Transfiguration spells,Hexes and Jinxes,Curses and finally Protective spells. The occasionally vague distinction or overlap between those categories would probably end up getting confusing. Overall, I think a full alphabetical list like this is the most useful way to do it, however the pages for Charms, Transfiguration Spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses and Protective Spells should all have a complete list of each spell they cover.--Planet-man828 05:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You're right Planet-man828 that's just the power of this list Tim Jacobs Missing Spell The Wikipedia page of Harry Potter Spells includes the Knee-Reversal Hex, that was mentioned in Quidditch Through the Ages. ''Shouldn't that be added to this list too? Mahathenumber1harrypotterfanxD 18:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I believe Seamus says "Eye of Rabbit, Harpstring Hum, Turn this Water into Rum" in the first movie. Should that be included? --Parodist 23:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, seeing as the fact that they added "Peskipiski Pesternomi" and didn't even know if it was a real incantation or not gives me reason to believe that the spell you're naming has equal claim to be on that list. Keravnosempra 17:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Dumbledore's Unknown Spell In "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", chapter 36, Dumbledore uses a spell against Voldemort who responds with another spell. It is described by J.K Rowling like this: *"Dumbledore moved his wand just a bit: from it surged a spell so strong, that when passed nearby, Harry, even though being protected by his golden guardian, had his hair straighten up; this time, to repel it, Voldemort had to summon from nowhere a shining silver shield. The spell, whatever it was, didn't cause any visible harm to the shield, but brought a deep sound, as if someone had rang a gong..." Anyways, i think these two spells should be added as well. *NOTE: This is not the real J.K Rowling description of the spell. I translated it from my country's version of the book so many words in the original may not be exactly as the ones written above. Fawkey 21:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :English version: "''Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his stone guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gonglike note reverberated from it, an oddly chilling sound..." It seems as though Voldemort's spell was a different or more complex, possibly Dark Shield Charm. As for Dumbledore's, I'm not quite sure, but it could have been a powerful Reductor Curse or even a Blasting Curse. Oh, these unnamed spells... [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 22:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) At least i was close with the translation, amirite? Oh well.. Maybe Voldemort's Shield is the same as the others, simply more powerful. What about Dumbledore's? If it were a blasting curse, it would've definitely been far more powerful, don't forget it is supposed to be able of blowing up a whole street. Reducto Curse is used against objects, so i don't think that's the case here. Oh, these unnamed spells... Btw, i think Dumbledore's should be added and named "Unnamed Spell". Oooh! Fawkey 21:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely Not I don't think this article should be split up in any way, shape, or form. Personaly, I think it is easier to find a spell alphabetically in this list than it would be to put it in a different list organised different ways. And if this article is split up, I think you should wait until the last movie comes out. After the movie comes out, they will come out for spell incantations for every spell. And they will be adding new spells that we have never heard of. So, I think you should leave the list in one and wait until the last movie comes out. Everybody is entitled to their opinnion though. 19:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Zac Cromwell Aguamenti Adjustments Aguamenti didn't detail who set hagrids hut on fire or with what spell, I included both. :The hut was set on fire by Thorfinn Rowle, not Bella, the book has priority in Canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 16:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Spells Could we categorize the separate spell articles from the books under Spells from the books, the ones from the movies Spells from the movies, and the ones from the games under Spells from the games? And furthermore, we could shorten this article to only the title of the spell and a short description. The title would link to its separate article with all information. And maybe add a few pictures of characters casting spells. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Are these from the books, movies, games?? I just found an old file on my computer which had a list of spells and I noticed that some of them weren't included here. So I wondered, did they appear in the books, movies or games and is it possible that they are still to be added or are they added but under a different name? For example: :Abigo - ah-BIG-oh - Throws back an object. The name of the object can be stated, though it often is unnecessary; a "Banishing Charm." :Ablattero - ah-BLAH-terr-oh - Causes the victim to babble incoherently and incessantly. :Abludificus - ab-loo-DIFF-ih-kus - When cast on an item, prevents anyone from "cheating" with that item. Often cast on exam quills. :Acalanthus - ahk-ah-LAN-thus - Temporarily transfigures an object into a giant canary. I haven't checked the whole list yet. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'''ve never heard about such spells. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :The ablattero spell could replace the "Babbling Charm" :) : Spell :I did a little bit research, these spells are fan made and are not true harry potter spells. : 16:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) On the page List of Spells I couldn't find Mimblewimble by the M. How come? Wingardium leviosa An alternate etymology for Wingardium leviosa: The spell may be a corruption of Wingardii levitationis, which would be short for Wingardii incantatio levitationis ''or ''Wingardii incantamentum levitationis, i.e., "Wingard's levitation spell," where Wingard (rendered in Latin as Wingardus or Wingardius) is the name of the Swedish wizard who invented the spell. MAFinOKC 03:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC)MAFinOKC Defodio This is a problem that I feel needs to be addressed (I've been on the wiki for a long time but just recently joined thus I cannot fix it myself) and it's that there is a "charm" called the "Gouging Charm" and it even says on the charm description that it's pronounced something like "de-FOH-dee-oh". The problem is that if you go back upwards there is a SPELL listed named "Defodio" and it has the same pronunciation as the "Gouging Charm" and a similar description as well. I feel one of these (preferably the charm because it does not include the incantation) should be removed. Thank you. Keravnosempra 17:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) On the spell list page, I think that you should add how Death Eaters transform into dark wisps or how the order can transform into white wisps. Also, here is a thought on Avada Kedavra: Dumbledore didn't die from Avada Kedavra, he just got knocked backwards. It was really the fall that killed him there is no spell to transfor into dark whisp whereas it think it is caused bey apparation and dis-apparation and dumbledore was kill by the killing curse and not by falling from the tower Jin kazama7 10:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) indeed Jin Tim Jacobs 15:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Jin and Tim- Dumbledore didn't die from the fall but from the curse. He was knocked backwards from the curse which made him fall but he was already dead (or dying as we don't know exactly how long it takes for the Avada Kedavra curse to kill- it could be instantaneous or take a couple of seconds). Just a thought. Misty Kitty (~~Yell at me here~~) 17:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Garroting Gas It says they don't know if Garroting Gas is a Spell, or Potion. Garroting Gas, is a potion. Apparation/Disapparation If Apparation is a teleportation spell that moves the wizard from one place to another magically and instantly, then is there any need for a Anti Disapparation Jinx? Wouldn't it just be an Anti Apparation Jinx? I could understand a Disapparation spell if this were a spell that automatically teleported you back to the place from which you just Apparated from; (no chance of splinching for example, and no need for the 3 D's). : Disapparating is the event of apparating out of a location and apparation is the event of appearing in a different location. They are both pretty much the same thing only from different perspectives. Kinda like disappearing and appearing. Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 01:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : there is no such spell for aparation and disaparation in the books and i think so that the spell fo anti-aparation jinx is not mentioned in the bookJin kazama7 10:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: The wiki page for the anti-apparition charm says it was used in HBP. If the spell has a page, then it should be listed here (I can't edit this page). Munin295 (talk) 02:37, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Pictures I think it would be better if every spell had its own picture. In that way everyone who reads the list of spells will be able to understand completely the spell. You have forgotten to specify your user name ,anyways it is difficult to find pictures of each and every spell and there are some spells which are mentioned in the book and not in the movie and so it is impossible to get pictures of them and the discription i.e pronounciation and what that spell does is all written under the spell Jin kazama7 10:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't the picture of Voldemort "testing" the elder wand, be put in the baubillious spell section. After all he did conjure a "bolt of white light." :I don't think so, as we don't know that that's what he was casting, and, given the name, it seems likely that Baubillious conjures baubles... Lord Voldemort? Baubles? At 13:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. You forgot to sign your post Spells 01:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC)I've seen a spell list, but it didn't inclode the spell sectrumspetra. See the page. Publish my own Spells I simply wanted to add my own Latin based spells to the list. I have created some decent ones that I believe everyone would like. For some are unique and the others are for More Power, and who doesn't like that?'' Also being derived from Latin, they relaite to the others and aren't just jiberish. But I hope to get them posted and that everyone enjoys them. Dalane 21:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :If they don't appear in any canon media, I'm afraid you cant post them. However, you may want to take a look at the Fanon wiki.--[[User:Courage the Cowardly User|'Courage']] 22:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Estupore There is also the spell Estupore, used on Harry, Ron and Hermione on the movie for Goblet of Fire (I don't remember if it showed up on the book as well) after the dark mark was summoned :That's perhaps a translation of ''Stupefy. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dumbledore's Spell In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore uses a spell to organize and clean the Muggle house, used by Horace Slughorn. I couldnt decide where to ask this, so I put it here. Could this spell be a new one that we could focus and do more research on? Please respond. Thx. Dement0r 01:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: I personally think it was a Reparo Maxima spell. Dumbledore's wand is really powerful, so he can make any spells, on the spot, that would help. Like Snape's Sectrasemptra spell, he made it, and I think with a good and brilliant wizard dumbledore is, he could of fixed the house in no time. :) Kingsley Shacklebolt's Spell On the astronomy tower during the Battle of Hogwarts, a Death Eater crashed through the wall. Kingsley froze that small area and then reversed the action, sending the death eater flying out onto the grounds. I think this is an important addition. Please reply. Thank You. :I agree. I can't seem to even find a mention of this spell on the wiki (although I haven't looked very hard), and I think it should be here. In fact I'll add it! At 14:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. You forgot to sign your post :Momentum-reversing spell. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. I see. At 14:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, no, I don't see. It's not on the list. At 14:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Dolores Umbridge's Jinx In the film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dolores Umbridge had lent Harry Potter a quill to write his detention lines with. Proffesor Umbridge had jinxed the quill to cut what ever the user wrote into their hand. This is a spell i cannot find any duplicate referenes to that should be mentioned. Please Reply. Thank You. --That wasn't a jinx, those are blood quills that do that on their own. I don't BELIEVE there was a jinx set on them but we could have a look into that to see as I may be wrong. Xenophiliusisamazing 15:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Molly Weasley's Curse Isn't "Molly Weasley's Curse" that she uses to kill Bellatrix just Duro instead of a separate spell? :I did some checking and it looks like there's some confusion. Both Duro and Disintegration curse say they are the spell and Reductor Curse says that it may have been the spell used. This looks like something that needs to be discussed. -Shorty1982 00:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Whether it is "Duro" or not it definitely should not be considered a spell and DEFINITEly should not be put as a spell in a wiki. most of all its freakin in the flims where they scroo everything up. there wasn't even an incantaion. if (in the films) seamus finnagun(random character) shot a curse at neville that made his hair stick up- would you say its his own spell? obviously mollys curse(which again, was only in the FILMS) was just some freezing thing or something. and i don't like the description. it doesn't turn the guy into stone and make him blue!!!!!!!!!!!! its only in the films. ::Spells and what not from the films are considered canon if they do not contradict the books. As no incantation or other description is given we can not know exactly what spell it is so the best name for it is "Molly Weasley's Curse". It's effects are different from any other known spell therefore we must consider it it's own spell. Whether you like it or not it is a valid spell and therefore belongs on this list. -Shorty1982 00:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Repello Inimigotum When this spell is changed to Repello Inimicum, it must be changed here, too. But I don't know latin, so I don't want to do. Perhaps someone who knows latin can do. Harry granger 17:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bumping. 19:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) One Article I feel it's great to have it in one article! All the spells are right at your screen. Then, you won't have to go to multiple articles. Armour-bewitching spell There is a spell listed as "Armour-bewitching spell." This was cast by McGonagall in the 7th book and 8th movie. There is no pronounciation or even name for the spell shown. According to the movie, the spell is "Piertotum Locomotor" Pee-air-TOE-tem low-coe-MOE-tour 05:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Verdimillious I see there is no etymology for Verdimillious. It might refer to the French word for green, vert. Question: in re Molly Weasley's spell Given the pronunciation "DER-OH" and the effect, that Bellatrix Lestrange appears to be turned to stone, I would like to suggest that this is a variation of the "Duro" spell. One hit petrifies, and multiple hits blasts the target to pieces. 21:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ringing bells spell In one particular video on Youtube, a visit in Ollivanders Wand Shop in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter occurs. It is a blonde girl who buys a wand. When trying a wand she uses a spell to make a bell ring. When the bell overreacts the shopkeeper uses a spell to make it stop. Which on is that? To me it sounds like Nevellis. --Danniesen 14:50, March 2, 2012 (Denmark) Referring to this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBaIbCMXwwk, I believe the spell is Immobulus.- Skysprinter (talk) 19:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Motions I just wondered whether people thought I ought to add the hand motions for the spells from Pottermore onto here or not. I haven't yet, in case there's dissent, but I thought it might be a good idea. By the way, I hope you don't mind the edits I'm going to be doing for the next little while. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: I'm too impatient to wait for a response, so I'm gonna be uploading the hand motions anyway... hopefully nobody minds. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what to think. They seem to be created solely for the spell-casting 'games' on Pottermore. I don't think they are the actual hand motions for the spells. It might be fun to add them though, but maybe as "Pottermore hand motion". -- PerryPeverell 09:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Archive I think the talk page is getting a tad long... 196 is a rather large number. Should it be archived? I don't mean to offend, but I wondered whether, as I don't know how, someone could please do so? Thanks :). P.S. Hopefully you don't mind my recent edits to the page, I wanted to get it cleaned up but I'm only just finished the Blasting Curse one. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you, that they probably aren't the actual hand motions, but it's just that the articles say that they're the wand motions, so I figured that for the sake of conformity or whatever it is (where everything is organized and united and all) we should add them, and hence I did so. If you think that I should add "Pottermore" in front of the wand motions, then I shall, and I was thinking perhaps of adding some more articles, so all in all the page should look quite different at the end of the day. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) New Okay then, so I just noticed... for an article, a single article, this is fairly large. Whilst I don't want to just put a list of links to various spells, I also don't think it ought to take forever to read (or edit) as one thing. So I'm gonna try something new, and hopefully nobody minds (if you don't you can always undo it). Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Question In Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets (film), in a flashback, Tom Riddle uses a spell to open a trunk next to Rubeus Hagrid which jumps and Aragog appears - I was wondering, which spell was it that Riddle used? It sounded like 'Systam Aperio!'. - MrSiriusBlack (talk) 17:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :The spell you're looking for is Cistem Aperio. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Aha, thanks. - MrSiriusBlack (talk) 18:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Article size Okay, so first we go to a really small article with the basics, and now we're back to massive article. I think we need to come to a firm decision as to the size of article we want. Personally, I am in favour of trying to trim it down somewhat or doing some kind of split. Perhaps we could split by types of spells? So we'd have a list of charms, a list of curses, etc. That way it wouldn't be so large. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :At first I wanted to do just that, but when I saw how many spells there were I lost hope and brought back the old version. However, we already have Charm, Curse, Jinx, and Hex listing all the spells in each category, not to mention Transfiguration. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 12:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, but the idea of this is to give brief info on each spell, so I still think we could do that better by splitting them into spell-types so it isn't all together on one massive page. ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Clarification re: Expecto Patronus I'm pretty sure Expecto ''comes from ''expectorāre ''meaning to ''expell from the breast (as per expectorate) rather than ex(s)pectāre meaning to await. Anyone else? 01:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Full List Excuse me but I think it's more suiting if you place and show all the spells intead of having only one. That's more preferable and it gives more information for readers so that they will not search anymore because your page contains complete information but that's just a compliment and serves as an advice as well.. That's all. :Well, as you can see it's a work in progress, but it's easier to work with a clean slate rather than having all of the clutter at the bottom. Thanks for the advice, though :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:42, December 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Jhaycie023 (talk) 13:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Jhaycie0023' Clean up? This Article is rather long and a bit of a mess... each spell has its' own article with the information on it, so why does all that information need to be here? It would look much tidier with just the spell name/incantation and a short description.Decat (talk) 02:56, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :I can kind of see what you mean, but at the same time, some people like having basic info all on one page and then links to get a lot more information if they want it. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Tabber So I made this edit, which converted the page from a long scrolling list to simple tabbers which people can click to view the list of spells under each letter. I personally find this a lot more easier to look through and less likely to get distracted by something else. When reverting my edit though, I took note that the page is pretty large (145,000 bytes), so the page takes a while to load and edit, maybe an effort should be undertaken to clean up the page or at least cut down on the length. Personally, a list page is not very useful and many of these spells could just be found via the use of a category page. Feel free to discuss below. --''Saju '' 11:51, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. --''Saju '' 19:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Well I guess nobody here reads talkpages, or if they do, nobody posts on them. Guessing people are just fine with having tabber on this page then. --''Saju '' 12:44, January 8, 2016 (UTC)